Gandalf
Gandalf is the coolest wizard in the Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit, and a very epic and happy guy :3 He is loved by everybody and he likes everybody (except Smaug, Theoden and The Red Guy). This guy is so cool in fact that he started a Gandalf Fan Club, but so far only ten someodd dwarves and one hobbit have joined... History Gandalf, throughout his life, has experienced the current social differences of the half century. The Grey Pilgrim In those years, Gandalf was a crazy young man that liked to explore his neighborhood in search of a more than 30 square meters floor, something really difficult at that time. He was a friend of Don Ramon, a mexican focused on seeking for cocaine. Then both went to a mansion with a waterfall and everything, but they were kicked out from the place. Also he befriended Shrek although this was expelled from the the White Council for smoking pipes and buy marijuana of poor quality from Mushroom Kingdom. This period was difficult for Gandalf since he discovered that his parents were adopted. Gandalf the Grey Gandalf's beard color remained equal, but the difference with the previous is that he finally got a home. And it was not just one home, it was a small house on the outskirts with views of the hills of Minnesota and a little garden in addition with pumpkins but those were soon smoked all of this plant for Gandalf and Don Ramon. Gandalf arrived in Hobbiton for Bilbo's birthday, and after initially being shut out of his house attended the party where he witnessed Bilbo disappeared. He got angry with Bilbo because of the latter's love of 300, and tried to rob him. Gandalf the White (Hyrule) This social distinction coincided with the start of the feud with Sauron who locked Gandalf in the bathroom of Smaug who beat him for violating his privacy or as it was wrote in The Enclosed Instruction Book. Then Gandalf was so enraged that Sauron and Smaug treated him like an idiot and decided to get revenge against them forming a team of gods in which Don Ramon also joined but not without telling to Gandalf to found a new land for his own race and make a great empire of peacefulness and love. Gandalf then founded Hyrule while Don Ramon built the Hyrule Castle and recruited all the possible troops to the battle. Sauron and Smaug (now with The Red Guy's help) traveled to Hyrule to start the legendary war in which Gandalf and Hyrule won when he killed Sauron with The Dinner Sword and imprisoned Smaug and The Red Guy in Hell forever. Many years later, Gandalf decided to retire of being the governor of Hyrule when the goddesses gave the throne of Hyrule Castle to The King who was the apprentice of Gandalf. Likes *Hyrule *Gwonam (best friend) *Everybody *The Soldier *Shrek *Yoko Littner *Seeing the ring being destroyed *Being happy *Flowers *Spike *Fireworks *Birds *Bilbo Baggins *Froddo Baggins *Dwarves *Unexpected journeys *Tyrantrum (Old Friend) *You Dislikes *Sauron *Theoden *The Red Guy *Smaug Quotes *'YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!!' Trivia *Gandalf is a close friend of Don Ramon, and Ramon even fought with him against Sauron. *Gandalf worked like a detective of Hyrule State Prison until he retired. *Gandalf is sometimes called "The God of the elves" for having created Hyrule. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Awesome Characters Category:People who like money Category:Uber Powerful Characters Category:Badass Characters Category:Bird Lovers Category:Elves Category:Wizards Category:Characters Who are Honest Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Old Category:Power Level Over 9000